highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
House Highdown Diplomacy
Herein are the diplomatic relations between various organisations and persons of power, and House Highdown = The Imperium = Adeptus Astartes Black Templars Status: Respected The Templars were rolling with us for a while while we were palling around with von Holstein and Kristoff. During this time Cornelius seriously impressed one of their Captains, and they were generally helpful, so we can presume that they're broadly on-side. Though there's enough variation among the Templars that this view presumably isn't universal and they probably wouldn't like us so much if they discovered our Dark Secrets. Blood Ravens Status: Unknown Sneaky beakies are abroad in the Lithesh Sector, though we haven't yet met them directly. Celestial Lions Status: New friends The Black Templars and Harlocke put us in touch with the Celestial Lions, who sent a detachment of ~30 Lions to treat with us and examine Ludd III as a potential new homeworld. Included in their delegation was Spiritwalker Midozu, a librarian who is travelling with us to the core of the sector with the hopes of assisting our Dark Angels Status: Constantly dicking us over These forest-green assholes have been hounding us ever since they turned up in the frontier Tau system while we were hunting for the FTL for Trazyn. Since then, they've been somehow involved with the skullduggery on Eden, and even turned up mid-way through our selling of the Void Kraken tooth; they used a Strike Cruiser to destroy the Altruistic Oppressor - a valuable fast star clipper - and if it weren't for Rosalind we would have lost out on any recompense for the deal. They're no doubt hunting us because of our meeting with Cypher and wish to extract info from us. Obviously this is not good. Astra Militarum Imperial Navy Inquisition Ordo Hereticus Status: Likely allies Inquisitor Stigmata is a trusted agent of Ordo Hereticus and can rely on their support, though the Ordo would probably have problems with Niko if they discovered his existence. Ordo Malleus Status: Firm allies Cornelius is an Interrogator working under the auspices of Lord Inquisitor Harlocke. The Ordo has provided direct support for the activities of House Highdown and is kept up to date on our activities. Ordo Xenos Status: Neutral-to-favourable except for one very bad apple Most of the Ordo Xenos are perfectly willing to lend us limited assistance and Harlocke has contacts with Deathwatch. There is one Xenos Inquisitor, however, who is not on our side, to say the least. Navigator Houses House Dakkar Status: Beloved scion and friends Kol is the most prominent scion of House Dakkar and, as such, they're very much on our side. Or, at least, they're on his side and he's (hopefully) on ours. Rogue Traders Lord-Captain von Holstein Count Kristoff = Non-Imperial Humans = Eden The Eden Council Status: Solid trade partners Lots of trade relations with the authorities on Eden along with an official embassy. Cornelius is on good terms with some of the higher-ups, though they are a sneaky bunch. Shadows of Eden Status: Useful contacts Cornelius spent some time in the seedier parts of Eden and has established contacts with several unsavoury types. = Xenos = Drukhari Dark Eldar of the Trailing Gaianan Stretch Status: Probably pissed off at us Cornelius and Alea investigated The Toll and uncovered a band of Drukhari who were using stolen information from the port authority to identify promising targets for their evil piratical raids. We heroically busted up the operation but did not deal with the Drukhari themselves, who have presumably gone into hiding and will no doubt come back to bite us in the arse. Necrons Trazyn the Infinite Status: Sketchy benefactor Trazyn hired us to find him FTL. We were successful and well rewarded. So presumably he's happy with us, but he has some weird ideas when it comes to property rights so being his friend isn't necessarily such a good thing. Orks Kaurava Waagh Status: Possibly Waaghing our way The Orks inhabiting the Kaurava system are far away from us, but an Orky Rok in the Drakon system sent a message in the direction of Kaurava while after we fought off the Pink Ork. This message may well call them to attack Drakon. Tau Farsight Enclaves Status: Uneasy truce/alliance During the events of our hunt for the FTL, we came into conflict with Commander something of the Farsight Enclaves but managed to reach an agreement wherein we kept the archaeotech station and FTL system they had, but we let them kill the loyalist Tau fleet, with the possibility of unspecified future cooperation. They doubtless don't trust us, nor we them, but our seemingly positive relations with the loyalists could make us valuable to them in the future. Tau Empire Status: Somewhat friendly. Or maybe not. As far as we know, the Tau Empire is on reasonably good terms with us. We promised to aid in the defence of a predominantly human system on the fringes of Tau space against a Farsight incursion and ostensibly kept our promise. We ended up kinda backstabbing them, but there probably aren't any who know of our treachery and are able to tell of it. As such, we probably expect that the Tau don't hate us. Though Hoa Longfin, the Tau commander we had the best relationship with, died in the voidship battle, and if we do return we'll have to explain why we just ran away and survived while their whole battlegroup was wiped out. Of course, if anyone was able to identify our stabbing them in the back and got a message out, they might properly hate us. Other Jokaero of Daath Status: On good terms, but may be affected by warpstone BINKY got along with us well and Niko saved his life (after being the cause of his near-death). We ended up taking Yeoman along with us, who is helping out greatly. There is the small issue of Niko potentially infecting BINKY with warpstone, but we're ignoring that and hoping it'll blow over. Category:Politics